narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stop in your Tracks And Watch!: Henriko vs Yashiro!
Yashiro Yuzuki was in Konohagakure a place he had never been to before but as beatiful and big as it was this was not a vacation for him.. he had gotten word that there was a relative of the elders who stayed here.. An eye for an Eye Yashiro thought as he made his way up to the checkout station.... Hey you blond kid who are The 1st asked Soprry about that I was day dreaming .. please can you tell me if this man is in the village he showed the picture.. its very important I find him I have something of his that belongs to him Yashiro responded darkly.. Not really but I dont like the way you looked when you responded just now what are you really after.. the Guy asked.. Please hes an old friend I just want give somethng bnack Yashiro lied but he couldnt hide his Killer Intent which the checkout manager picked up on... IM not telling you squat now beat it kid he pushed Yashiro who dropped his things... With his patience tested for the last time... I tried to do the nice guy way but Lighting his fist on fire which was balck he punched thru the guys gut leaving a gaping hole in his stomach .. the 2nd Manager tried to run but Yashiro was to Quick now tell me where is this man.. Yashoiro asked If you lie to me and tell me wrong info Ill Cook you alive he lifted the manager in the air..... "Yo idiot! Put him down" Henriko Solis walked in. A tall, buff kid with brown hair. Yashiro turned around to see a kid who was buff as he was but taller.... Yashiro tossed the man his disposition changed Didnt anyone ever tell you to mind your own business Yashiro said he has info and ges going to pass it up if he wants to continue living past this point.. Now run along .. Yashiro shooed the young away away with his free hand "tsk tsk." Henriko grabbed Yashiro and threw him up against the wall. He caught the manager and told him to go away. The manager walked away. "wanna explain yourself?" He asked Yashiro "No one comes into my town and talks to my people like that" Yashiro hit the wall and landed on his hands and feet looking at the stranger,... Your a strong ,but in my personal opionon your outta ur damn mind interfering with my mission. And since you are determinded to become a problem today tell me where this man is he showed the picture and I will leave anot not be a problem btu if you try to protect him.... I will make beat you a personal Priority Yashiro opted... Henriko snatched the picture out of the boys hands and looked at it. "Yeah i know him. He is actually right...HERE!" He punched the boy right in the face, making him fall back over Yashiro got up extremely pissed.. All you had to do was give me a name but you wanna protect him do ya.. Well then looks like theres a change in the plan Imma cook you Like grilled fish on an open fire he got excited and black fire leaped and jumped around his body he began to wield his arms in a weird fashion and black fire made a circle in front of Him Scorch Release: Sonic Slicer A massive Scythe made of his Black fire was made and he swung it with such force it cut throght the gate of Konoha knocked down the check out station and almost hit innocents who were nearby when the altercation broke out as the black fire scythe came toward Henriko Henriko stuck out his palm towards the scythe and used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, absorbing the black fire into his hand. He gave a friendly, sarcastic smile. "This is your first warning. Leave, or i will kill you. You only get three warnings" So your gonna warn me to leave before you kill me Yashiro Laughed... IllTake you and this entire village out if i Have to kill him The black flames become more intense As Yashiro anger took hold Ill cook everyone in this village alive as he used Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder which brought up Black Bals of fire around him that started to spin Who more importantn me or your village he shot the black fires balls in all directions attempting to hit anything That he could in the as he shot a barrage of Fire balls in his frustration Henriko sucked all of the black fire orbs into his body. He used Swift Release: Extremespeed Fist. He rushed his opponent in a blink of an eye and punched him in the gut, sending him flying backwards. "Second warning" Seeing his anger was quickly getting him Schooled Yashiro calmed his anger and charges his body full of Black fire And and channeled all the power to his Fist causing the flame to dissappear SInce this is my so called 2nd warning let me turn the heat on up Yashiro used Fire Release: Thermal Inversion which rather than attack he used to affect the area around him raising the temperature of the immediate aresa in the village even causing some items to begin to steam.. As the black fire consumed. Now I wanna see you try and And absorb this.. The hotter it gets the stronger I become you may be able to absorb the Fire i but you can do nothin bout the Heat .. the heat index in the village incresed to the point it spread into the village... NOW doesnt that feel better it aint so Cold out here no more Yashiro said as he began to Charge his fist of the Black fire Henriko used Earth Release: Golem Technique a giant golemn appeared from the ground. It picked up Yashiro and threw him, he landed in the middle of the forest. Henriko used his swift release to get there very fast. He arrived and said "3rd warning. last one. Leave" I said I aint leaving till that man in the picture bites the DUSSSSSTTTTTTTTT he said while the Black fire leaped of him againt once againt heating up the area even setting trees on fire with Black buring fire he used the speed the Fire gave him to bolt back to the village leaving a trail of Black fire hin buring the grass and startin a forest Fire. As he made it closer to the village he used his Scorch Release: Devil Reverse he jumped charge in the air and LAnded and the shockwave Of black Fire spread in all directions incinerating all in its path.. If i cant kil him then Ill bring down the house around him , I was told I have reckless abandonment for other and Imma make sure you roast out here in this heat... ABsorb the fire all you want but as long as the heat stays.. I WILL NEVER TIRE out so if you kill me you gotta tocuh em 1st as the black fire danced around his body and puuched the ground sending a wave of Black fire at Henriko. Henriko smiled "No more warnings for you" He used his Swift Release and rushed behind Yashiro. He put Yashiro in a headlock and used Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. He started the drain Yashiros chakra. "go ahead and use your black fire, if you use it on someone, ill absorb it. If you hit me with it, ill absorb it. Just like how im draining your chakra as we speak." Thats fine but what about the forest being opn fire This only adds to my resolves to brun you ALLLIIIVVVEEEE Yashiro screamed as he back flipped causing henriko to land on his back as they both scrambled to thier feet... I told you abosring the Fire doesnot stope the heat Index from rising as Long as IM here charged like this The heat will rise and I will increase... My fire is stronger than that pathetic Fire your use to seeing.. How long do you think you can breathe the air out here in this buring forest....hmmm you ll either die of SMoke inhallation first or you will be seared by me you chose as he yeld lighting himself on fire again increasing his speeds and stregnth.. Just cuz IM dsotrying everything in sight doent mean im stupid and I keep tryna warn you absorbning the fire aint gonna get it done... He said while the began to use his Scorch Release: Phoenix Fangs which dragon made of Black fire grew on his hands as he bagen to make them chomp as he swung on Henriko with such force the that it clets trails in the Wind... Henriko had to save the village. He dodged the dragon and kicked Yashiro in the stomack sending him doubling back. He called for his brother to take care of the heat. Tyler Solis started to lead the villagers away while he used his water release to cool everything down. Henriko used Earth Release: Earth Corridor, separating them from the village. "Its just us now." SO it is Yashiro watched as the area around him continued to burn.. Its sad I didnt want to come to this Im a great guy but when you Fuck with my mission, Yashiro eyes began to go black...... Protect those son of a bitch Elders who destotyed what little I held Dear the fire jumped on him again, and have the nerve to protect them... the ground undeath him shook.. YOU DAYUM RIGHT IMMA BE PISSD ANOT GIVE A DAMN WHO SUFFERS HE was amped and his anger was truly getting the best of him This guys like to absorb tehcnique then i got ust the thing for him Yashiuro started flips he used his Scorch Release: Incendiary Judgement from his foots in the air and then follwed up with a sweep kick that had no fire on it.. If he goes to absorb the fire my kick will break his spine but if he blockes the kick the Scorch Release will turn him tino a mummy the kickcame with such speed it left a wind trail behind it........ BAscially my plan is to attack one directions strike in another The battle gets serious Henriko shook his head. "amateurs" He said. He used Swift Release: Qilin and zoomed away from it. He got into a stance and readied his Dragon Slaying Fist OH so you want a peice of me lierally now Come then he jumped and landed as black fire jumpeda round him again and he clashed his fist together and it sounded like thunder.... Yashiro Punched the ground with such force that it looked as if the grounsd made of chips as he propelled himself forward and used an Over head kick and wave of Black fire came with that kick Henriko used his swift release to dodge it, get behind Yashiro, grab the back of Yashiros shirt and flip him over, slamming him into the ground. All in 2 seconds exactly. Yashiro landed fliped ans weeped kicked all in the span of 2 second as well ... IM just as fast with my black fire maybe not as fast as you and your siwft release.. But how about when put those toes on and open Scorch and see just hwo fast yoy move her flipped and as he did he used his Scorch Release: Vulcan Punisher which sent off a Black orb of fire the started of big but then became small Instead of throwing it at Henriko he launched it toward the ground etting off an explosion of black fire.. Lets see how well you play hop scotch and avoid getting burned he said as he charged his fist of the fire and came forward swinging Henriko grabbed Yashiros fist, absorbing the flames. He kicked Yashiro in the stomach and Yashiro flew back. "You arent going to win. Give up" Yashiro charged his fist back up and Banged on his stomach sounding like a mini sonic boom.. who you gone beat hitting like that ....I thought A girl was tappin me just now I go hand to hand with Tailed beat in their cloak form and call that shit FUN he said as he lit his hand on fire to speed up the punch but took the flame away just before it got to Henriko catchin him square i the jaw....... The black fleames cirlces around him againt as his eyes began to glow red Im desturction Incarnate he said as his Blond hair blew in the wind Henriko turned into mud, because he was just a clone. The real Henriko appeared behind Yashiro and used Leaf Great Whirlwind and kicked him, slamming him into the ground, leaving the ground cracked. He went over to the scorch user and grabbed him by the ankle, Henriko spun him around and threw him, slamming him into a tree. "I dont care what you've done. But thanks for the history lesson" Yashiro got up Hawk-spited blood up and cracked his neck Feed me More''he asked He ran Used the fire to double his speed Punch Henriok in the stomach and twist behing him and suplex him into the ground which caused The ground to fold up... Yashiro just lifted himself up and roared waiting for Henrio=ko to burst off that speed of his Henriko got up and laughed "Haha Fun" He gave him the middle finger and used Swift Release: Shadowless Flight He kept moving all around Yashiro and hit him at every angle and with feirceness. He hit Yashiro a total of 100 times and used Pile Driver for the last move. Grabbing Yashiro and spinning him while he was in the air, he brought his opponents head onto the ground. YAshiro wasnt as quick to get up this time but he still got up NOw your getting the geist of what IM saying here Those puches aint do shit bu t add fuel to my fire You wanna rough house with me you can be afraid to break shit he stomped on the gorunds which sent a tearing wave thru the already destoryed forest he chaged himself with Black fire again and appeared recharged. I hope you aint busy cuz we gone be fightin for days and night at this rate so you better had packed a spare box of chakra Yashiro Pounded the ground as another torrent of earth ripped it way in his path He charged himself having the black flame cover his whole body now grab me now and I dare you to absorb it Ill cook you right in your clothes he said as he dashed at Henriko bait him to get close you get to close and ill sear the skin right off your elsh itll be like grafting new and old skin he cracked up "Dont need to touch you little guy" He held out his palm and all of the flames that were surrounding Yashiro got sucked up. An earth clone appeared behind Yashiro and struck him with his katanas. One went through his left shoulder and the other went through his right. Argggh the poain made Yashiro feel good but he melted the blade with the heat it also caustreated his wond to stop the bleeding he can create a long turned around and with his bare hand stuck it thur Henriko right shoulder and used Scorch Release: Devil Reverse which resulted in alrage orb of Black fire that only made it hotter and made Yashiro Stronger......... YOUr fighting my kind of fight... you ll never win like this... A voice cam out of the blue ID hate to say this but he rights the voice said He cant be beaten with Ninjutsu or Taijutsu the more pain he flesh th stronger and more intense his flames get pretty soon you bones will melt being that close to him the Voice contiuned.. ''Let me give you a few tips on how to beat him as the Figure jumped out the darkness of the forest and into the light as the two looked at the mysterious Hunter. "Let me guess. Genjutsu?" He looked at the figure Not just any genjutsu he has a nasty habit of using that Damn scorch release to constanly disrupt the flow of his chakra its his sneaky way of making sure hes not in a genjutsu and recharge his power at the same time the hunter removeed his head gear it was Arashi Toyotomi who was known as the dark Hunter,, Ive been order to bring him in for killing the wife and two and 2/3s of the army of Entenkagakure while he was hunting these elders who supposedly did him wrong... I followed him but lsot him and recently sawthe black flmaes froma distance and came running he said... Just follws me all over the damn worldwhy dont you Ill turn you both into a ash and blow you into the wind Yashiro yeled as the Fire began to swirl around him.... We need to put him to sleep somehow Arashi said.. You have an techniques to do that Arashi askedf if not I have a jutsu in ind that will work. "Use it. Im not a genjutsu user, i can only use sealing techniques. I can seal his chakra if needed NO unless you can seal off heat then I suggest you save your strenght as long as he can create heat in the battle he wont use his chakra its how he fight for what seems like nonstop but I will need you to back me up I cant take him alone Yashiro Charged his body full of fire again but Arashi Interrupted him using Dark Release: Omnious Prison a dark orb with red streak appeared in his hand as he crushed it and worms of the same darkness encased him in it Holding him still As Arashi Gathered his chakra up for his next move Yashiro Broke free and Used his most vanunted Manveuer Scorch Release:Cerberus Roar This Gingantic stream Of black fire was so hot and big that it glew White as it inched closer Its hot enough to sear my permanment Tattoo off my eye Arashi used his Mist Body Technique to avoid any serious Damage.. Look out kid Arashi yelled Henriko dodged it like it was nothing. "So Yashiro, u can use heat eh? Well im sorry but you cant use your chakra anymore" He used Sealing Jutsu: Chakra Point Style and cut off all of the chakra in his body. Sealing his tenketsu. "The only way to break out of it is to have a Hyuga member re activated them" He headbutted Henriko in the nose... Big deal I still got my hands and feet and as long as im in this area I wont need Chakra as he began to draw on it again. btu it wasnt nearly as strong what they Yashiro was confused OH but thats over with two Arashi said as he used his Dark Release: Imperial Wave MOve outta the way Kid I dont want you hit by this jutsu as Henriok moved the black hole hit Yashiro and exploded into him and and after being trapped in there for about 10 secs Yashiro fell out his eyes were completely white and he was inconcionous.. HE ws a fool to challenge that move.... he probably thought he could deal with the chakra but theres no chakra in this move instead its just the darkness from outer space borught to earth and once you hit by it it suck the air out fo your lungs and and destorys it leaving you nothing and when you struggle it increases... its a sure fire move once it hits...... Arashi picked up the Unconisous body o fthe Scorch User and looked at Henriok Ill see to it that you are reward for your assistance .. He,s usually a handful for anyone to fight in a single confrontation but you did well.. I am sorry about the forest and the front portion of the village however. "My brother will rebuild everything extremely quickly. My village shall thank you, and i thank you as well." He held out his hand to shake